Suitcase
Suitcase is a contestant in BFMC. She is potrayed by RoboStarthebomb BFMC: History of Competition BFMC 0 = RoboStarthebomb signed up as Suitcase. BFMC 1 = Suitcase did the challenge. She was placed on Team Marisa and wasn't frozen BFMC 2 = In Round 1, Suitcase defended but no one attacked her. In round 2, Suitcase pushed off Trophy(which started Trophy's "rivalry" with Suitcase) but was pushed off by Cherry, her own team member. Later, she, Television, Whistle and Ping Pong Ball were UFE of Marisa Tribe. BFMC 3 = Suitcase received the lowest number of likes with only 4 likes. She received 12 dislikes but was safe, even when the likes subtract the dislikes and making her votes total to 8. In the challenge, Suitcase got 9/10, and while being safe, her team was UFE. BFMC 4 = Suitcase opted out in Round 3. She was safe again, but her team was UFE for a 3rd time in a row. BFMC 5 = Suitcase registered and selected Yellow 5. She got 250 points for her team. Her team won for the 1st time and is safe. BFMC 6 = Suitcase chose lightning. Her first match was against Test Tube, her lightning melted TT's scissors and made it to bracket 2, round 2 but lost to Yin-Yang. Regardless, her team ranked 2nd and she was safe. BFMC 7 = Suitcase suggested the "Rejoin Token" (which is now called a Play Token) see Tokens for detail). It received a score of 22/26 and gotten her Rejoin Token and a Win Token. She was safe but her team was UFE BFMC 8 = Suitcase got a 8/10 +1 in the challenge. Her team lost and all of its members including her (except Yin-Yang) were UFE. BFMC 9 = Suitcase got the most likes at 13, and received a Extra Challenge Pass Token. She also used her Win-Token, which turned out to be a waste, as she received only 5 dislikes. The wintoken made her amount to 2.5. In the challenge, she chose A9 and got a wintoken. In the end, almost every contestant was UFE, including her. BFMC 10 = Suitcase received 2 votes and was safe. Once Flower took over as host and removed the tribe system, two teams were done instead of 6. Team Cirno and Team Suwako. Suitcase was placed on Team Cirno. In the challenge, Suitcase was tagged by Coiny while Suitcase tries to tag Flower, but instead ends up tagging Sunglasses. After that, Suitcase did not do much, even when switched when Flower switched everyone's placements. She was safe this challenge. BFMC 11 = Suitcase is pitted against Clock in the challenge. She chooses the Normal and Poison Orb. As Clock did not participate, Suitcase automatically won the first battle she went in. She eventually was pitted against Reversal Token beating RT easily with Poison Jabs but lost to Pencil in the final Bracket 1 battle. Since this episode had no elimination. Suitcase was safe this challenge. BFMC 12 = Suitcase chose the Orange box and got a boost, giving her 2 hp. She threw a ball at Clock and made him lose 1 hp and was then hit by Pencil. At round 2, Suitcase threw the ball at Ashtma Inhaler, getting him UFE as he was hit before. Suitcase was not hit in round 2 and was safe with 1/2 hp left. BFMC 13 = Suitcase chose letters A/Z and got 0.4 total in score. Her team lost and she is UFE. BFMC 14 = Suitcase was safe at 1 dislike and 6 likes aswell as using a Playtoken on Whistle. In the challenge, Suitcase got a rather low score of 7. Despite this, her play token on Whistle is what saved her team from being UFE with Suwako, therefore making Cirno safe and Suwako UFE. BFMC 15 = Suitcase scored 18 in the challenge due to posting a confessional but most likely getting 3 questions wrong. Her team was safe from being UFE again. BFMC 16 = Suitcase used an ECP pass and got 2 win tokens from winning the extra challenge. Though the ECPs were going to be replaced anyways due to the new Win Token effects. Nevertheless, Suitcase kept her 2 win tokens. In the challenge, she chose Slot Machine 1 and got 500 points for her team. Her team won again and was safe. BFMC 17 = Suitcase picked from the Box O Tokens and got a wintoken. Her overall score in the challenge was 9/10, while safe, her team is UFE. BFMC 18 = Suitcase received a score of perfect 10, and got a win token. Her team won and she was safe BFMC 19 = Suitcase's tokens were scrambled, making her have only 2 win tokens. She chose to search for Los Angeles along with 3 other contestants, but could not find Trophy or Fries, she was given 4 points due to the other 3 searching there. Her team won and was safe BFMC 20 = Suitcase's tokens scramble again, this time she got a immunity token and kept her win tokens. She was placed on the Revived Marisa-Patchoulli Tribe. She chose the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, she beated Pen from a tiebreaker but lost to Reversal Token. She was the only Revived Marisa-Patchouli Tribe member that was not UFE. BFMC 21 = Suitcase's team name was "Team Marisa Kirisame V2" Which wasn't accepted due to Naz changing the challenge. The new challenge was a history challenge which Suitcase obtained a score of 26. Her team ranked first and was safe. BFMC 22 = Suitcase pmed for a bingo card. It took her 37 turns to get a bingo. Despite her team ranking 2nd, she was safe this challenge. BFMC 23 = Suitcase chose 400 and her associated Pokémon was Bibarel. She got a 7/10. Despite her team losing, Suitcase was safe. BFMC 24 = Suitcase's tribe dissolved and she was placed on "New Sour Lemons". She first chose the Macaroni door then went through the tricky door twice, being the only contestant who did so. She then chose Box1A but only got 1 point. Regardless she was safe due to her team winning. BFMC 25 = Suitcase used a wintoken to boost her score. In the challenge, she gained a perfect 20 and getting a Play Token. and her team won. Making her safe. BFMC 26 = Suitcase picked from the box of tokens, giving her another wintoken. In the challenge she got 75% correct. Despite being safe. Her team lost. BFMC 27 = Suitcase chose letters I/W. She got only 44.4% and was for the first time since 13B, UFE. BFMC 28 = Suitcase used and wasted her immunity token, as she had 2 likes and 2 dislikes. BFMC 29 = Suitcase chose number 3 and became UFE BFMC 30 = Suitcase was safe with 2 likes and 1 dislike. Due to Youtube's new and corrupted pm system, Suitcase was unable to do the challenge and became UFE BFMC 31 = Suitcase received the most likes at 7, and received the new Kamikaze Token. She also used her wintoken which kinda be considered a waste as she had 5 dislikes and was in the bottom 2 with Asthma Inhaler. Nevertheless she was safe. In the challenge, Suitcase's top 10 list was "Least favorite characters" and got a score of 11. She was still UFE. BFMC 32 = Suitcase was safe at 0 dislikes and 2 likes. She used a Play Token on Yin Yang, which will allow Yin Yang to help her in the challenge. During the challenge, Suitcase's three options were "Woman", "Axe" and "Lightning". Suitcase lasted up until Milk's boss fight and was Safe also receive a Immunity Token and a Scramble Token for receiving the least hits from Top Hat and Gelatin. BFMC 33 = Suitcase received 8 points from Naz and 7 Points from Years, giving her a score of 15 total from her challenge idea. She was barely UFE with only 1 point above the danger zone. BFMC 34 = Suitcase chose Basic House 1 and 2. She would have gotten both a WT and a IT but the twist came so Suitcase only received the IT, despite this, she received 20 points from the tokens she had 35 points total. She is safe this challenge. BFMC 35 = Suitcase did the challenge and got some correct. Her final score was 95 and was safe BFMC 36 = Suitcase was given a disadvantage by Whistle's warrior token along with Clock. Making her be able to only work with 80 points instead of 100. Despite these disadvantages, Suitcase successfully got all questions right and earned 80 points. She was safe this challenge BFMC 37 = Suitcase attacked at spaces A0, B4, C6 and J0. Which made her take out a total of 25 points out of Golf Ball, 75 points out of Candy and 25 points out of Kite aswell as losing 25 points from Disc, 50 from Dusty, 75 points from Firey and 25 from Clock, causing her to lose a total of 175 points. She still survived being UFE. BFMC 38 = Suitcase was one of several contestants who were given the potato. She passed the potato to Dusty and Firey while receiving the potato from Ruby twice. Her first past was unknown, getting 0 points. Second pass is 15 minutes, and therefore 15 points. 3 hours was her third pass and lost 4 points. Raising her score by 11 points. However she became UFE. BFMC 39 = Suitcase was taken by the surprise double elimination and eliminated with 8 likes, and 8 dislikes. Making her one of the few contestants that were eliminated with 0 in total. She will however, participate in the rejoin challenge. Her cake, was the "Fandom Cake" which is split into 3 parts. Object Shows, My Little Pony and Homestuck. Her total score was 16/20, enough to make her up for rejoin votings. BFMC 40 = Suitcase did not rejoin, with only 8 votes. BFMCA BFMCA 1A - Suitcase did not join BFMCA. With only one vote. BFMCA 16A - Suitcase is going to be one of many potential debutors. Her chance is unonown however. Teams Suitcase has been on *1B-9B = Marisa Tribe *10-20 = Team Cirno *20-21 = Marisa-Patchouli Tribe *22-23 = Marisa 2.0 *24-30 = New Sour Lemons Merge Points EP 33 - 15 EP 34 - 35 EP 35 - 95 EP 36 - 175 EP 37 - 475 EP 38 - 300 Tokens EP 1-6: None EP 7 - 8: Play Token (x1), Win token (x1) EP 9-14: ECP pass (x1), Play Token (x1), Win Token (x1) EP 15: Win Token (x1), ECP pass (x1) EP 16: Win Token (x3) EP 17: Win Token (x4) EP 18: Win Token (x5) EP 19: Win Token (x2) EP 20-24: Win Token (x2), Immunity Token (x1) EP 25: Win Token (x1), Immunity Token (x1), Play Token (x1) EP 26: Win Token (x2), Immunity Token (x1), Play Token (x1) Trivia *Suitcase was the only contestant: **Marisa Tribe contestant to start off on Team Cirno without switching or rejoining/eliminated. **Of the Marisa-Patchouli Tribe to not be UFE in 20B **To choose the tricky door twice in a row in 24B-D *She was the last contestant on the Marisa Tribe that never switched or rejoined. *Suitcase is a girl but her user is male. (Since Suitcase, the object show character itself is a girl, I use "She" instead of "He") *Suitcase's user tried to debut in BFMT twice. First time as Trash Can (7A of BFMT) and later as Yin-Yang (20A of BFMT). Both times have failed. *Suitcase's user also competed in THanksgiving Insanity (ranking 9th place as Marshmallow) and the remake of BFTT (As Wrecking Ball, still ingame) *She has a mini confessional series called "Suitcase draws BFMC" since 11A. *Since Casey was originally Reimu (also switching back to it), Badge didn't come back into the game until 4A,Portal Gun was on Sakuya, Yin-Yang switched from Suwako to Cirno and quitting aswell and Top Hat was a rejoiner, Suitcase is the only orginal member of the Marisa Tribe to start off being on Team Cirno. *Suitcase is somewhat known to last long without getting UFE in a majority of her eliminations. (except for 8b-9b) **After being UFE in 2b, she wasn't UFE until 8b **After being UFE in 9b, wasn't UFE until 13b **After being UFE in 13b she hasn't been UFE until 27B *In Ask Nazrininator Season 2 Episode 4, Suitcase is among the 14 other contestants that Naz would've liked to have in the final 15 Category:New Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:BFMC Contestants Category:Armless